Historically, pistons in distribution blocks have not been replaceable. The accuracy and the exact specifications required to properly align the pistons in the distribution blocks deliver consistency, but when one of the pistons errs, there is currently no system that allows for the use to replace these pistons without having to replace the entire distribution block assembly. The reason for this is that during the manufacture of the distribution block, the preciseness that is required to distribute exact amounts of lubrication needs highly specific calibrations and the replacement of the traditional pistons have not been thought possible.
Additionally, because each distribution block is calibrated to deliver lubricant or fluids in a very specific quantity, when that quantity amount requires changing, the only current method is to change the entire distribution block. Allowing the replacement of different types of pistons for each sleeve allows the user to change the quantities delivered or rate of distribution of the fluid by only replacing the piston/sleeve combination and not replacing the entire distribution block.
For over forty years, these distribution blocks have not made much technological advances. For example, a lubricating system patent that was published in Jan. 27, 1953 shows a distribution block, (the term “distribution block” is to be used interchangeably with “distribution valve” and “distribution block” that is used in the industry) having U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,847 issued to Harter and assigned to Trabon Engineering Corp (“Trabon”). Trabon currently manufactures a distribution block that is very similar to technology that was developed in the mid-1900's. And a search in respective patent classification (both US and internationally) shows very little progress made in this field. FIG. 1 shows Trabon's patent figure showing the lubrication system and is marked as “prior art.”
The current invention challenges the improbable ability to use replaceable pistons by introducing a replaceable piston/sleeve combination that carries with it the exact specifications that is required in the industry. This combination of piston and sleeve transforms the way current distribution blocks are made and used. By making the piston and sleeve replaceable, the repair time for a distribution block no longer requires the replacement of the entire distribution block, which requires several attachments and detachments from each of the inlets and outlets on the distribution block.
Industrial tools and machines, such as compressors, rely on proper lubrication, to ensure the proper operation and longevity of components. Without proper lubrication internal components risk serious damage. A “distribution block” allows pressurized lubricant to distribute to multiple lubrication points. This may also be known as a “divider valve.” In a distribution block, the pressurized lubricant causes a set of pistons to move back and forth within the piston bores. The moving pistons open and close internal fluids channels, which allows the user to know the precise volume of fluid that is distributed in the multiple outlet channels. Common quantities of distribution of lubricant is 6, 9 12 15 18 21 24 in which the corresponding numbers indicate lubricant output in thousandths of a cubic inch. This piston sleeve combination allows the operator to immediately change the lubricant output of the distribution block to any quantity of lubricant needed, by a simple changing of the piston/sleeve combination. Because the pistons in the distribution block are powered by the pressure of the fluid being distributed, no additional source of power is necessary to operate the distribution block.
In the industry, a standard MJ distribution block is well known to provide lubricants to compressors. As shown in FIG. 3, a typical MJ series distribution block 300 consists of an inlet section 301 and three to eight valve sections 302. Each single section 302 can have an outlet on either side but the outlet on one side must be plugged for the section to operate properly. There are two manifold bolts 303, 304 that run from the top to the bottom through each of the distribution blocks. Each distribution block section 305 includes an internal piston (not shown) within a bore (not shown). The manifold bolts 303, 304 connect each of the distribution blocks 305. These blocks are held and sealed with gaskets between the inlet, ends, and between each block. Because these blocks are held together in multiple pieces, the amount of pressure that can be held in the valves is about 3500 PSI. During use, if any problems persisted in any of the blocks, the user was required to remove the tubing from the block. Then, the user had to remove the complete block assembly from the compressor, which was then followed by the user having to totally disassemble and replace any of the problem blocks. This type of assembly eventually led to the innovations of baseplates 306 and manifold bolts 303, 304.
As shown in FIG. 4, base plate section 306 includes internal channels (not shown) for fluid movement and holes for moving fluid between adjacent sections. Each base plate section 306 also includes an outlet (not shown) for dispensing the fluid, and holes for moving fluid in and out of the corresponding distribution block sections 305.
As shown in FIG. 5, outlet port in the valve section typically includes internal pipe threads so that an outlet pipe can screw directly into output port. Within a piston bore is positioned a piston. Pistons typically include two sections 404 of reduced diameter separating three sections 406 having a diameter that just fits within bore 400. Fluid can readily pass around sections 404, whereas fluid does not readily pass around sections 406, thereby allowing fluid pressure to move piston 402. The piston clearance within a piston bore is typically designed to be about 0.0003 inches (three ten-thousandths of an inch). A plug 408 is shown at one end of the bore 400. Bolt holes 410 are used for passage of bolts that connect distribution block section 402 to an intermediate base section, and indicator ports 412 are used to allow oil to either pass through the port from passage 414 or to be exposed in the port for trouble shooting purposes.
However, the difficulty of fixing these distribution blocks or changing the distribution rates of each piston have always required the replacement of the distribution block in its entirety, and the embodiments of the current invention allows for a system so that the user does not have to replace the entire distribution block.